Humo negro
by Miss choco-chips
Summary: Los tres dimos una última calada a nuestros cigarrillos, reteniendo la sustancia toxica y dañina antes de dejar escapar ese humo negro a la noche ././. Tercera parte de "Decisiones"


**HUMO NEGRO**

Di una calada muy profunda a mi cigarro, reteniendo la nicotina en mis pulmones tanto como es posible, antes de dejarla escapar en una nube de humo negro. En otra ocasión, Erza me habría golpeado hasta que mis huesos fueran irreconocibles, pero no podía ser tan cínica como para torturarme estando ella en las mismas condiciones. El exhibicionista a mi lado me tendió otro cigarro, pidiendo mudamente fuego. Los tres nos llevamos esos pequeños tubitos a la boca y de forma perfectamente coordinada, expulsamos el aire negro de nuestros cuerpos, intentando sacar con el todo nuestro dolor.

El silencio a nuestro alrededor era inquietante y tenso ¿Cómo se nota la falta que nos hacen, no? El gremio completo estaba mudo, nadie hacia ruido ni rompía nada. Esto no era usual. Lo único que se oía eran los ruidos secos que hacían los vasos al ser dejados en alguna mesa y los sollozos ocasionales de Mirajane y Levy. Lissana, por su parte, no dejaba el vaso de tequila, sintiéndose mas culpable que en toda su vida. Creo que los únicos felices con la situación son los del concejo, ya que nuestros destrozos en misiones son mínimos o de plano nulos. Pero hasta ellos reconocieron que tanta paz no presagiaba nada bueno y vinieron a vernos y a hablar con el maestro.

Cana, en la barra, se ahogaba con cerveza lanzándonos cada tanto miradas oscuras y de desdén. Desde que Lucy y Wendy se fueron, solo nos mira de esa manera o con lastima. Ella fue quien nos dijo la verdad, dos meses después de su ida. Hasta hoy no puedo creer que hayamos tardado dos meses enteros -60 días, por Dios- en notar su ausencia. Somos de lo peor. Aún recuerdo la última palabra que esa borracha dijo al respecto:

_-"Las perdieron, chicos, y la culpa es __únicamente__ suya. Felicidades, Natsu, perdiste a la __única__ chica que perdonaba todos tus errores e interpretaba tus sonrisas mucho mejor que Lissana. Ahora, vive con el dolor de verla feliz y fuera de tu alcance. Ese es tu Karma, el castigo que el universo te da por tu negligencia"_

Por quedarme en el pasado perdí lo que sería un feliz futuro. Cana tiene toda la razón, es culpa mía y de los demás del gremio entonces ¿Por qué no lo acepto? ¿Por qué fui tan impulsivo como para ir tras ellas y hacer responsable a Lucy de todos mis errores? ¿Por qué no puedo parar de hacerlas sufrir? Me martirizo, tiro de mis cabellos hasta casi arrancármelos, voy a misiones de clase S con Erza y Gray, pero nada sirve para sentir que pago aunque sea un poco mis pecados. Y ellos no están en mejores condiciones. El cabello escarlata de Erza ya no tiene ese brillo pasional que siempre la caracterizó. Incluso, pude ver como lloraba en silencio ante la pérdida de una de sus mejores amigas. Gray por su parte, tiene la barba de dos meses en su rostro y ni se molestó en limpiar la herida que Taurus le causó al echarnos de la casa de mi mejor amiga. Es como si la tuviera como una especie de suvenir.

Una calada más y se me acabó el cigarro. Rápidamente, Erza me tendió otro. Ha comprobado que llenar mi cuerpo de nicotina evita que destruya toda Magnolia en un ataque de frustración. Lo prendo en un santiamén, volteando mi vista a Happy. A su alrededor hay una montaña de pescados que él ni siquiera tocó. Los mira sin verlos, con la vista perdida y la mente vagando quizás en algún recuerdo de Charle.

En silencio, me paro. Camino hasta la puerta, sin siquiera mirar atrás. Mi Exceed azul se posa en mi hombro, sin ánimos de volar. Tanto Titania como el de los ojos caídos saben a dónde voy y me siguen. Haremos otro intento como el del mes pasado, solo que esta vez iremos con los pulmones cargados de nicotina y los bolsillos a rebosar de cigarros por prender. Tratare de manejar mi impulsividad y de traer de vuelta a esas dos niñas y la gata que creen que por irse de Magnolia y dejar atrás el gremio dejan de ser parte de nuestra familia, que dejan de ser nuestras.

Así, con esa determinación que siempre está en nosotros, los tres dimos una última calada a nuestros cigarrillos, reteniendo la sustancia toxica y dañina antes de dejar escapar ese humo negro a la noche.

Prepárense Lucy, Wendy, Charle. Vamos a por el segundo round.

**=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::**

**Yooo, Minna! Jejeje, sí, yo aquí de nuevo. Es que estaba leyendo los review's que recibieron mis dos historias más leídas y pensé: ¡Esta gente necesita una tercera parte como agradecimiento a su paciencia y aliento! Y bueno, me llego la inspiración e hice esto, en agradecimiento a:**

**NeePulgaah-Chan - alinekiryuu - Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay - DarkBliisLady - MajoDragneel - Tsuki Kuroi - Cherry Baudelaire y a todos los que me pusieron en Alertas, Seguidores, Favoritos o que simplemente le dedicaron tiempo a leer esta historia. Gracias de veras chicos, ustedes me alentaron a escribir esta tercera parte y espero de todo corazón no defraudarlos T^T**

**Oh, bueno, Matta~nee**

**Miss Choco-chips**

**PD: no se olviden de unirse a la página de Facebook "Anime y más" onegai -ojitos de cachorrito.**


End file.
